Waking Up Alone
by IssaBissa
Summary: A Take on what would happen if the wolves had been a few seconds later getting to the meadow scene. Starts off right in the middle of that chapter.
1. Meal Interuppted

**Waking Up Alone  
**

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for the Twilight universe. I have in the past written a few Harry Potter Fanfics as well. I chose to write this story because it had been playing in my head for over a month and distracting me from the other projects I was trying to work on. It's a short but sweet piece that looks at Bella's struggle at being turned. I do hope you enjoy! I look forward to hearing what you have to say!

**Disclaimer:** All things of the Twilight Universe sadly do not belong to me. I am just a fan playing in Stephenie Meyer's Sandbox. Don't Worry I'll put the toys back where I found them when I am done.

**Chapter 1: Meal Interrupted****  
**

_ ~ Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."  
"Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back.  
Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.  
"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella..." He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."  
I stared at him in horror.  
He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.  
I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. __**Edward, Edward, Edward**__. I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. __**Edward, I love you! ~  
**_  
{New Moon Chapter 10, pages 241-242 Stephenie Meyer}

Searing pain flowed through my body as Laurent ripped into my neck. So much for painless. But an odd thing happened, just as the pain started, Laurent threw me to the ground while looking off into the distance with what my pain seared brain could only make out to be shock and fear spread across his face.

The growling intensified now and through the murk of blurred vision from the pain I could make out flashes of shapes that didn't make sense to me. The pain was growing now. I could feel my body wanting to shut down and black out. But just before the darkness could overtake me, my wonderful Edward shook me out of it.  
_  
"NO BELLA! Not yet. You must move!" _My hallucination growled at me. I didn't want to move. There was so much pain and my delusions were so powerful, they were stronger than ever. I did not want to think about moving. "_Bella, you MUST listen! The wolves, they must not find you! Now GET UP!"_

Wolves? Now I really must be going crazy. I had no idea what Edward was talking about. But He seemed urgent enough maybe if I followed I could keep this wonderful delusion going. Gasping through the pain I tried to follow the instructions of my wonderful guardian angel.

_"Good Bella. Now Run! Leave everything behind and run! You know where the key is to get in the house. Go there and stay there until it's over. When you are through go to Denali. They can help you. Now go!"  
_  
I knew that I had to listen to my Edward. I knew that everything that he had said was the truth, but moving was so hard. I doubt that I have ever felt anything on that level of pain ever. Just taking one step made my body feel as if I had a thousand flaming knives stabbing in to me at once. Gasping at the shock I stumbled into a tree and grasped it for support. Taking a deep breath, I knew that it was only going to get worse and that I didn't have much time before the pain would get too much for me to have any control over my body. I grit my teeth and ran doing my best to ignore the pain.

It was hard to find my way. I didn't think that I would be able to make it all the way to the Cullen house from where I was, but my wonderful Edward guided and pushed me forward. Just when I thought that I wasn't going to make it, that I wouldn't be able to take another step further the house came into view. I stumbled my way forward crawling my way up the steps and grabbed the key from the hiding spot more than grateful that it was still there. I made it as far as the couch before the first new wave of pain came crashing down upon me carrying me with it into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

The pain only got worse from there. It came and went and I had no idea of the passage of time. It was sometime later that I finally started feeling the waves of pain starting to dwindle. I could feel my senses getting stronger. I could smell layers of smells and scents that I never smelled before. But the more the waves of pain slowed down the more my throat started to burn.

At last, after what felt like eons, the pain faded leaving only the burning of thirst in my throat. I opened my eyes slightly disoriented and then remembered through the pain what had happened. I had been in the meadow and had run into Laurent who had decided to use me as his mid day snack. He had just started to feed when for some reason he stopped and ran away. Through my delirium of pain I had found myself at the Cullen house. But that must have been days ago now.

A plan. I needed a plan if I was going to survive. My Edward delusion seemed to think it best if I head north to Alaska and start a search for the Denali Coven. I knew that they were like the Cullens and that if there was anybody that could help me now, they would probably be my best bet. I looked out the window to see the sun shining. I knew I should wait for the cover of nightfall to start out on my journey but being in this house had left me with too many painful memories. And with my thirst as overpowering as it was, I knew I wouldn't be able to wait.

If I was going to do this I knew I was going to need some supplies. Just as I was about to wonder where I was going to get the supplies a painful memory flashed across my mind. It was from last spring soon after we had gotten back from dealing with James. Alice had come over to help me with my shower and other girly needs.

_"You know Bella; we view you as part of the family now. You are stuck with me as a sister now and you won't be getting rid of me. No matter what," Alice mentioned as she was lowering me into the tub._

"Yeah, I know Alice. Thanks!" I smiled at the idea of her being the sister I always wanted.

"No Bella, I mean it. No. Matter. What. I will always count you as a sister even if I have to leave."

Panic and confusion flowed through me. With a look of horror I gasped, "Alice! What are you saying?"

"Calm down Bella! I don't plan on going anywhere. I just keep getting murky flashes of me going away for a while. That's all. Just don't mention to Edward that I told you. He didn't want me worrying you while you are trying to get better. I just wanted you to know that as my sister, my things will always be open for you."

I shook myself from the memory. Shock filled me again as I thought back to the words that Alice had told me. Could she have known that this was going to happen when they left me? I didn't want to think on that. But the message was clear, she had seen that I would be needing her help when nobody was here. Curious I cautiously went towards her room. I dare not look anywhere else. My heart may have stopped beating but the gaping hole in my chest was still there, waiting to rip through the rest of me indestructible or not.

I walked up the stairs not even wanting to look in _that_ corner of the living room. I made my way to Alice's door and took a deep calming breath and steeled myself for whatever I would find on the other side. Momentary surprise filled me when I saw a backpack sitting on the bed with a note to me resting on it.

_ Bella,  
I can't say how sorry I am that I have to resort to this to help my sister, but I am left with no choice. I cannot see the reasons for why you are going to need these supplies only that you do and that we aren't there to help you get them. Please know that even though we are apart, leaving you was not my idea. You are still as always considered my sister and nothing, not even my stupid brother can change that. I hope that this will help and I wish with all my heart that I could be there to help you with more.  
Love,  
Alice_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the note. Hope spread through me that maybe I still at the very least had one Cullen left somewhere. I looked down the back pack to see what she had left for me. In it were a few changes of clothes as well as a map. Looking closer at the map I realized that this wasn't just any map, it was a map to Denali. God I loved Alice. I slipped the backpack on and closed up the house. Now, if I could only figure out how to hunt.

Stepping to the edge of the porch, I took a deep breath in trying to catch a scent that might lead me in the right direction. I crinkled my nose in disgust as the first smell that hit me was the faint smell of wet dog. Shrugging that off I smelled again this time though I smelled beyond the wet dog smell. I caught a whiff of something that made my thirst increase. The smell wasn't that appetizing but it was certainly better then whatever that wet dog smell was.

Following the smell I amazed myself at the ease of movement and the grace that flowed through me. Having never been one for coordination in my human life this new found Grace was something that I think I would never get used to but always enjoy.

The scent grew stronger and could now see my prey. A large buck was standing at a creek lapping up water. I crouched and then sprang for the kill. I was a little messy but it wasn't bad for my first kill. It did the job for the moment and allowed me to start on my way to Denali. I had a new anxiousness to get there now that Alice had seen to it that I knew where I was going. I started north and figured that if I stayed in the outskirts and in the woods I might make it in a day or so.

It felt so invigorating to be running this fast across the land. I finally understand why the Cullens loved speed. With the perfect eyesight that could see everything so clearly and reflexes that allowed me to flow like water through a river there was nothing but the feel of freedom and power to concentrate on.

Sooner than I would have thought, I found myself in Alaska. Knowing that I must be getting fairly close I stopped in a clearing and took out the map to check where I was going. I had only been looking at the map for a moment when my senses flared and I realized that I was not alone. Off in the distance I heard the faint sounds of a small snap of a twig. Looking towards the sound I saw the shape of a silhouette. Fearing for my control I clamped down on my senses and bolted in the opposite direction.

I ran until I could be sure that I would be safe from the smell and then stopped to gather myself once again. I took a hesitant breath in and relaxed when I didn't smell any scent of human. I took another deep breath and paused. Strange, there was that same nasty wet dog smell. Before I could think further about what that horrid smell could be, my sharp eyes caught a flash of movement in the bushes in front of me.

I gasped as a surge of panic rose within me. A large russet wolf stepped out of the shadows. I crouched to attack but paused when another two wolves stepped out as well. A snarl reached past my lips but they still pushed closer. Just when I thought that I was going to have to attack a new scent came at me from the direction I had just run from. I was about to try to find a new way to escape when the new smell registered. I knew that smell. But it couldn't be what I thought it was. I could not even look back, not daring to let myself hope.

I was snapped back to the moment as I heard one of the Wolves let out a vicious growl. I was just about to pounce when I felt an arm grab me from behind. I whipped around snarling at whoever dared grab me. I stopped midway through my snarl, shocked into recognition while waves of a calm that was not my own came over me.

Movement caught my eye as a strong and familiar voice called out "Enough."

I whipped my head to the side and caught sight of yet another face that I never thought I would see again. I wondered with a passing thought whether it was possible for a Vampire to pass out from shock.


	2. Finding What is Lost

**Waking Up Alone**

**Author's Note:** Well On to the next chapter in our tale! In this one you'll find out who was in the clearing with Bella. Hope you enjoy this one! And let me know what you think of the new POV that I used. Jasper is a hard one to write from!

**Disclaimer:** All things of the Twilight Universe sadly do not belong to me. I am just a fan playing in Stephenie Meyer's Sandbox. Don't Worry I'll put the toys back where I found them when I am done.

**In the Previous Chapter: **

_I gasped as a surge of panic rose within me. A large russet wolf stepped out of the shadows. I crouched to attack but paused when another two wolves stepped out as well. A snarl reached past my lips but they still pushed closer. Just when I thought that I was going to have to attack a new scent came at me from the direction I had just run from. I was about to try to find a new way to escape when the new smell registered. I knew that smell. But it couldn't be what I thought it was. I could not even look back, not daring to let myself hope._

_I was snapped back to the moment as I heard one of the Wolves let out a vicious growl. I was just about to pounce when I felt an arm grab me from behind. I whipped around snarling at whoever dared grab me. I stopped midway through my snarl, shocked into recognition while waves of a calm that was not my own came over me._

_Movement caught my eye as a strong and familiar voice called out "Enough."_

_I whipped my head to the side and caught sight of yet another face that I never thought I would see again. I wondered with a passing thought whether it was possible for a Vampire to pass out from shock._

**Chapter 2: Finding What is Lost**  
**  
~*~ Jasper POV ~*~  
**  
The exhilaration felt from hunting can be compared to nothing else, well maybe one something else, but beyond that, nothing else. I am out hunting some irritable grizzlies. They are Emmett's favorites and it's the perfect season for them. A flash of movement off in the distance catches my eye so I start to take off in that direction only to come to a screeching halt the moment that the scent reaches me.

Not expecting my sudden stop Emmett barrels into me. "Ugh! Jasper! What's up? Why did you...." Emmett trailed off his complaints as he caught a whiff of the same scent I just did. His nostrils flaring he smelled again, "Do you smell what I smell?"

"If you are referring to the distinctive scent of Bella intertwined with the scent of a vampire then yes I think I am," I responded while trying to reach out and feel the emotions around me. "There is definitely someone here with us." Cautiously moving forward I stopped again as a hiss escaped my lips.

"What? What is it Jasper?" Emmett asked leery of my reaction.

"I've got a lock on the emotions of our guest. It's hard because their emotions seem to be in quite the turmoil, but the main emotions are a gut wrenching sadness along with confusion and fear. Wait. What was that?" The fear I was picking up just suddenly increased along with a drastic increase in protectiveness from two new sources. The wind blew again in our direction carrying with it a new scent to go along with the new emotions.

"What the...? Werewolves? I thought those guys died out. Is Bella with them you think?" Emmett asked confused but ready to jump into the fight.

"What I think is that we better get over there and try to diffuse the situation and get to Bella. Be careful though. If she has been turned, she is now a newborn and she will definitely be feeling cornered. She will lash out if she feels threatened." I warned Emmett as we took off in that direction.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I paused for a moment and answered.

"JAZZ?" Alice's voice rang out frantic. "Jazz I can't see you and Emmett. You both just disappeared. What's going on Jazz?"

"Calm down Darlin'. Emmett and I have a small situation on our hands but we can take care of it. I just wonder why you didn't see this one coming. Huh."

"A situation? Jasper I don't like being in the dark while you need me. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"It's complicated and we will explain once we get there but I got to go. Get the family together and get ready for us. Err.... wait, it might be better if we leave Edward out of this for the moment. He's not going to be happy about this at all. I Love you. Be home soon."

Hanging up the phone I looked up to see that we were almost to the clearing. Bella was there alright, and Edward was not going to be happy when he heard about this. She was exquisite. The Vampire life certainly agrees with her, but who changed her?

Emmett reached Bella before I did. I stared in wonder for a brief moment she was amazing. She could only be a few months old yet her control of herself was phenomenal. But we had other things to worry about at the moment. I pushed a wave of calm into the clearing.

"Enough" I called out. I gave a weary glance at Bella as her emotions gave out a fresh wave of anger, pain, and hope. The emotions crashed over her at the sight of me. I wanted to comfort her but we had unwanted company that had to be dealt with first.

Looking back to the werewolves I addressed them again. "Bella is considered part of our family. The treaty stands. Go home. We will take care of her now. Leave or we will consider this as you breaking the treaty and we will protect our own."

The wolves stared us down for a moment but seemed to accept my words and started backing off. Only the Russet wolf seems to still be struggling to contain himself, but even he backed down and backed off and went on his way.  
****

**~*~ Bella POV ~*~ **

As Jasper stepped into the clearing I fell back into Emmett's arms gasping for air. Even with my new abilities to process things I still felt as if the world was crashing in around me. As nice as it was to see Emmett and Jasper, their faces only brought with them the painful reminders that I was unwanted by the whole family. What did it mean that they were here and helping me against these wolves?

Jasper spoke up again and his words confused me even further, "Bella is considered part of our family. The treaty stands. Go home. We will take care of her now. Leave or we will consider this as you breaking the treaty and we will protect our own."

Part of the family? A swell of hope was fighting to the surface and I was doing my best to keep it down. I dared not let hope of that magnitude surface. It would be far to painful should I be rejected again. His words about the treaty were confusing to. But, they must have meant something to the wolves because soon they were on their way.

Once we could be sure that they were gone. Emmett and Jasper turned to me with a thousand questions in their eyes.

"Bella? Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked sending me new waves of calm.

"You all abandoned me. Not that you would care. I ran into Laurent and he tried to feed off me but he was interrupted. I was trying to make my way to the Denali coven. I didn't know where else to go. You left me all alone."

Jasper looked to each other a sadness in their eyes. Shaking his head Emmett spoke up, "Our leaving did you absolutely no good did it? We told him this was a bad idea. Well I guess that's a moot point now isn't?"

At the reference to Edward My heart surged again a new level of pain flaring in me. "No, not really. They almost put me in a mental hospital. The pain was that bad."

"Damn! And here we thought that it couldn't get worse then Edward's moping, but then, he did bring it upon himself." Emmett blared out ignoring Jasper's frantic shakes of the head to signal to him to shut up.

I looked up confused, "Edward's moping? What does he have to mope about? He has his distractions."

Jasper gave Emmett a steely look and spoke up before Emmett could, "Bella, let's get you back to the house. The wolves did something to Alice's ability to see ahead and she's kind of on edge about it. The family is waiting."

I looked at Jasper torn. My nerves flared and before I could even work up to ask Jasper continued on, "No Bella, you have nothing to worry about. He doesn't know anything and he isn't there. He has been off on his own for months. We can wait to tell him on your own time."

"Thanks Jasper." I steeled myself and took a breath to calm myself. "Let's go see the family."


	3. The Story of Hell

**Waking UP Alone**  


**Author's Note: ** Thanks so much for the wonderful response on the last chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one and I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this one as well!

  
**Chapter 3: The Story of Hell  
**

**~*~ Alice POV ~*~**

I grumbled as I walked away from Esme with my sketch book in hand, "Nobody in this family appreciates proper fashion anymore. I mean really!" I shook my head as I huffed some more. Trying to talk fashion and wardrobe with Esme was pointless.

A sigh passed my lips as I glanced at the clock. The boys were out hunting and it was going to be a few hours before they came back. My eyes glazed over while I tried to flash to the boys return. I was just starting to get a lock on them when all of the sudden they dissolved out of my vision. Panic overcame me. Why can't I see Jasper? I've ALWAYS been able to see him if no one else. Having him just fade out of my visions was more than unnerving. I hated to disturb him and Emmett while they were hunting, but I had to check in with them. I ran to the phone and called him.

The phone rang a few times and then I heard the sweet voice of my life long mate.

"Hey Darlin," Jasper answered.

"JAZZ?" my voice rang out frantic. "Jazz I can't see you and Emmett. You both just disappeared. What's going on Jazz?"

"Calm down Darlin'. Emmett and I have a small situation on our hands but we can take care of it. I just wonder why you didn't see this one coming. Huh."

"A situation? Jasper I don't like being in the dark while you need me. Are you sure you are going to be alright?" What on earth could Jasper be talking about. I could hear a subtle hint of amusement and anticipation behind his voice.

"It's complicated and we will explain once we get there, but I got to go. Get the family together and get ready for us. Err.... wait, it might be better if we leave Edward out of this for the moment. He's not going to be happy about this at all. I Love you. Be home soon." The phone went dead and I growled in frustration, but left to gather the family so that we could be waiting outside once they got here. I may not be able to see them properly right now but my gut told me that we would want to be waiting outside when they finally got home.

With many curious looks from my family we gathered outside. I froze suddenly as another vision flashed before me.

A vision of three vampires running towards us flashed before my eyes. I instantly recognized both Emmett and Jasper. As I studied who the third vampire was I was suddenly flooded with recognition.

"BELLA!" I shouted as the vision faded. Three heads whipped around and stared at me as I shouted out her name.

Carlisle looked sharply at me disapprovingly. "Alice, you know you are not supposed to be looking into Bella's future."

"I'm not Carlisle. I was looking into Jasper and Emmett's. I swear!"

"What does Emmett have to do with that stupid human anyways," asked Rosalie jumping into the conversation.

It was Rose's turn to be admonished as both Carlisle and Esme shot her looks of disapproval.

"I'm not sure Rose. But from the looks of this vision I can see why Jasper was hesitant to involve Edward. Of course he will have to be told sooner rather then later. Let me check in with Jazz then I can tell you more.

I broke off the conversation to call Jasper. He picked up on the first ring, humor ringing clearly from his voice.

**~*~Bella POV~*~**

We had only taken three steps towards the house when Jasper's phone vibrated. "Hello Darlin'. I take it you can see again." He greeted Alice with a smirk.

"Jasper! You're bringing Bella home? I saw her coming back with you. Be careful though, it looks like she has been turned. I wonder how I missed that?"

Jasper chuckled into the phone. "You know, I think I like this figuring things out before you stuff. It's kind of refreshing. We came across her scent about thirty or forty minutes ago. We will be home shortly. On our way now. And Alice, don't even think of ruining this surprise. Let Bella have her moment."

I chuckled to myself as I heard her pouting in frustration on the other end of the line.

A few more pleasantries and Jasper hung up the phone chuckling to himself. "God I love it when I can get one over on her. It's truly refreshing. "

We ran for a little while longer before Emmett and Jasper started slowing down. I could see a large house in the distance. I slowed too, nerves bubbling up with in me. "I don't know if I can do this," I whispered as panic started to overwhelm me.

Emmett and Jasper were at my side in a flash. "Bells what's there to be afraid of? We love you. We only left because my thickheaded brother made us. He thought it would be best that way, but we have all missed you. Even Rose in her own little way. You are a part of our family. You will always be welcome with us," Emmett reassured me, for once with no humor in his voice. The level of sincerity coming from Emmett was overwhelming.

Jasper sent another wave of confidence and peace my way and I gave him a look of gratitude. I took a deep breath to calm me and turned to them and spoke with resignation, "Well, I guess it's now or never. Let's get this over with."

They each squeezed my shoulder in comfort and lead me into the clearing in front of the house.

The moment I reached the clearing Alice's face lit up and she skipped right up to me giving me the fiercest hug. I felt so grateful to be back amongst the closest thing I had left of a family that I was rendered speechless from the emotions inside of me as I hugged her back. Carlisle and Esme were quick to follow behind once they got over their shock of seeing me and seeing that I was one of them now.

"We are so glad to see you dear," Esme said as she wrapped me in her warm motherly embrace. "Bella dear, what happened though? Who turned you?" She asked with all the concern that a mother would have.

After all that I had been through these last few months it was nice to feel like at least a small part of me was back where it belonged. My heart was still in pieces and I certainly was still broken, there was only one in this world who could ever put those pieces back together. Would he want me now that I too was a vampire? No, I told myself as soon as the thought crossed my mind. I wouldn't let myself go there, not yet. Surrounded as I was by all that I had left of my true family, I couldn't help but feel like a part of me, however small it was, was beginning to heal.

With questions flying at me from all directions, I knew they had a right to know the complete hell that they and Edward left me in when they left Forks. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, still feeling that aching hole in my chest as I prepared to tell them my story.

I told them everything, from the pain of being told that I was unwanted, to the almost trip to the mental hospital. I told them of how lost I felt having my world ripped out from beneath my feet. I told them of the motorcycles and the hallucinations I kept having. I told them of Jacob and how he tried to pull me from the zombie-like state that I had been in. How he had started to succeed at doing so, but then he too abandoned me once he found out that there truly could be nothing between us. I told them of the new pain that brought me. I told them of my search for the meadow. How I finally found it and what a bad idea it was that I had gone there at all. I told them about Laurent finding me this way. How he was there for Victoria. How he had already checked on them and had known that I was alone and unprotected. I told them how he had tried to feed off of me, but got interrupted by the wolves. I told them how my wonderful Edward delusions lead me back to their Forks home. How once I had gotten inside I had curled into a ball and let the pain overtake me. I told them of how abandoned I felt having to suffer through that alone. How I didn't know where to go. How the pain of knowing that I could never see my human family again compounded by the knowledge that I was unwanted and unloved by my vampire family surpassed all levels of pain the transformation could ever cause. I told them how I awoke to my new life terrifyingly alone and confused. I told them of finding the backpack and map Alice had left for me. How finding the note and the map gave me a glimmer of hope that somewhere out there at least one of my vampires still cared for me. I told them about my first hunt and how I was scared I wouldn't know how. I told them how proud of myself I became once I figured out how to do it. I told them about my journey here and how never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would ever see any of them again. I told them of my first glimpse of what I thought to be a human and how I ran away fearful of my reaction should I get to close. How I later found out that the silhouette that I saw turned out to be only Jasper and how proud and amazed he had been at my control in the situation. I went on to tell them about running into the werewolves and how trapped I felt surrounded by them. I told them of the relief and pain that washed over me when Emmett and Jasper came to my rescue. I told them about my confusion at hearing that not only they, but the whole family loved me and wanted me. I told them everything that had happened since they left. I put it all out on the table. And when I finished I could see the true sorrow in everyone's eyes. Shockingly, even Rosalie seemed to be filled with sorrow and remorse.

"Bella dear, we are truly beyond sorry that we ever put you through any of that. You have no idea how sorry," Esme said chocking back emotions, grief at the horrible things that I have gone through present in her face. "If we had only known that leaving would cause you the pain and sorrow that it has we would never have agreed to go. We only went because we didn't think that Edward would be able to stay away anyways. We thought we were doing the right thing and we are so, so sorry to have completely abandoned you in your time of need. And that Edward left you thinking that we didn't love you or see you as anything but family..." She trailed off emotion finally getting to her.

"It's alright Esme. I know it's not what you wanted. You were only trying to make things easier for me when Edward left. You couldn't have known what you left behind."

As I said this the emotional strain of all that I had been through finally broke through the carefully built walls I had constructed around it. I sat there in their arms sobbing and morning all that had happened over these last few hellish months.

Once my sobs started to quiet and I finally started to get a hold on myself once again I asked the question I knew that everybody was avoiding. "There is just one last thing then. What do we do about Edward? As much as I want to be with all of you, I don't think that I can stand the pain of standing back and watching him enjoy his distractions while I suffer. Even as a vampire, I think that would break me in the end."

Uneasy glances shifted around the room. Nobody was looking forward to this discussion.

"Uh, Bella..." Alice hesitantly started," About Edward....."


	4. Fixing The Broken

**Waking Up Alone****  
**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Once again I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review this story. Your thoughts and encouragements are always treasured!

My eternal gratitude to those wonderful few who have given up their time to beta this story! I appreciate all that you have done to make this story better.

Now on to the reason that you are really here! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Fixing the Broken**

**~*~Bella POV~*~**

"Uh, Bella..." Alice hesitantly started, "about Edward… if that is really why he told you that we all left, he lied."

I fought back at the hope that was trying to rise up within me as my mind processed her words. They weren't making any sense. "He what?" I asked tentatively, afraid that I might have misunderstood her and even more terrified that I hadn't.

A frustrated growl flew from her lips. "I am going to ring his stupid neck when I see him next. Really!" Alice muttered to herself before looking to me with the kindness you would give a frightened child. "He lied to you, Bella. You know how Edward likes to overreact and blow things out of proportion. He was trying to protect you. The idiotic boy wouldn't listen and was convinced that if he left, you would be better off. I'm sorry I didn't fight him harder. I had no idea things were going to be this bad."

Confusion swirled within me as her words hit home. My emotions flared, inundating me with every emotion imaginable all at once. Hope sprung from deep within uncontrollably. I had no strength left to fight it. Could it be possible that I was still wanted? Could he want me now that I wasn't his breakable human? My pain was all for nothing then. My anger flared. My pain was all for nothing. Everything I suffered, everything I went through had been unnecessary and pointless. How could he? Sadness and more pain hit me like a ton of bricks. Didn't he understand the depths of my love for him? How could he think that he could just leave and that I would ever be okay?

My broken heart shattered all over again. Broken, I looked up to Alice and whispered, "How could he?" I wailed at the onslaught of all these emotions made fresh and raw by this revelation.

Alice wrapped me in her arms and, along with Rosalie, guided me off to her room. I had thought that I was broken when I was a human. I was sorely mistaken. My new mind could process things so much faster now. My mind was giving full attention to every thought and feeling that was passing through me. The 'what ifs', 'what could have beens' and the 'might haves'. They all came flashing through my mind together. Each thought bringing with it a new level to the pain. I was drowning all over again. 

**~*~Carlisle POV~*~******

Never in all my years had I been more disappointed in my son. I watched as Alice and Rosalie guided Bella off to Alice's bedroom. Gone was the lighthearted joyous human we had left behind. What stood now was a broken shell of a vampire who had been told that she was unwanted and unloved by her mate.

Guilt over-took me as I thought back to the role that I played in the destruction of the girl I had always thought of as my daughter. I hadn't realized that Edward and Bella's love had reached that of a bonded mate, at least not for Bella. I had no idea that sort of connection could be formed as a human. If I had, I never would have allowed Edward to leave. With a sigh I stood, knowing that it was my job to do what I could to fix this.

I turned to the remaining members of my family. "I think it best if I be the one to talk to Edward. I'll be in my study. It's time that Edward came home." 

**~*~Edward POV~*~**

I sighed as I looked down at the caller ID. Carlisle had been calling me for twenty-four hours straight. You would think that after the 50th try he would have realized that I didn't want to talk. Why couldn't my family just allow me to wallow in my brokenness in peace? What did I have to do to make them understand that? I might as well answer. It was apparent by now that he wasn't going to stop calling until I answered the phone.

"What Carlisle?" I snapped as I answered the phone, feeling only slightly bad for the harshness in my tone.

"Edward, I know you want to be by yourself right now. And I know that you are trying to hunt down Victoria. But son, it's time you came home."

"I'm not coming home, Carlisle. Not until I make her safe," I growled in frustration. Why can't they allow me this one thing I ask of them?

"Listen Edward, you are needed at home. I have some not so easy news to tell you and it would be easier if I could tell you it to your face."

Fear pulsed through me. Bella. Something must have happened to Bella. "Carlisle, what happened? Bella? Is she okay?" I heard the low sounds of a snarl in the background and vaguely wondered what had Rose so pissed off this time.

"Calm down, Edward. Bella isn't dead, if that is what you are afraid of. This really isn't news for the phone. Come home. I am not asking this time. You are a part of this family, and right now we need you here. COME. HOME."

Not dead? That wasn't what I had asked. Panic surged through me at the thought of Bella being hurt. I was also shocked by the demanding tone Carlisle used. Only rarely did he get like this, and the importance of that fact scared me. Resignation filled me. "Alright, I'll come home."

I hung up the phone and called the airline. It was time to go home. I could only pray that everything would be alright when I got there. 

Walking through the last of the security check points I started looking around for Carlisle.

_ Over here Edward, by the restrooms._

I looked in that direction and saw Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Their arms were crossed in front of them and their faces were tight with anger. I tried to pull from their thoughts what had happened but none would give it away. As I got close, Carlisle approached and put his arm around me.

"I am glad that you have finally come home son. Let's go, we have a lot to talk about." I looked on with unease to the rest of my unfriendly welcoming committee.

We loaded up into the car and I was surprised when we headed in a different direction than the house. Growing leery of the silence in the car and the avoiding thoughts of my family I asked, "What's going on Carlisle? And why do I get the strong impression that you are all angry at me?"

_You are one right bastard. You know that brother?_

I whipped my head around to Emmett and snarled. He gave me a flash of an image from his thoughts in return.

My heart dropped. Was that broken shell in Alice's arms my Bella? What was she doing here?

Horrified, I looked to Carlisle again. "Enough with the evasiveness. What has happened? And Emmett, why were you and Alice with Bella?"

Carlisle shook his head sadly pulling the car off to the side of the road. Stepping out of the car, he turned to me and said, "Son you left behind quite a mess. Now it's time for us to figure out just how you are going to clean it up." 

**~*~Bella POV~*~**

I flitted nervously from room to room. I knew what my family had told me, but my heart wouldn't be able to believe their words as truth until I could hear them from him. And he was on his way here now.

My stomach reached into my throat as I heard the tell tale signs of Carlisle pulling into the drive. I went to the front steps and froze. There in the middle of the driveway stood Edward. My unchanging angel who looked just as broken as I felt.

He ran to me scooping me into his glorious arms. "Bella love, I am so sorry!"

If it were possible for vampires to cry then we both would have been sobbing. I couldn't find words to flow from my mouth. He was here in my arms and I was loved. We still had our issues we would have to deal with, but for now this knowledge was enough. The horrid nightmare I awoke to when I began this life was truly over. And standing there kissing Edward, surrounded by our family, my heart filled with joy for I knew that I never again, would be alone.

**The End**

**Chapter End Notes:**

Well there you have it folks! I hope the ending is not to abrupt for you. I debated it quiet a bit as I was working on the story but in the end, this ending just seemed to be the most fitting.

I have been tossing around the idea to do a side story based off of Jacob's perspective. A few of you noticed the hints to his story line that I put in here. I was going to give him a chance to give is say in this story, but it never seemed to fit. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys about giving Jacob a chance to tell this story from his point of view. If there seems to be enough interest I might give it a go.

Once again I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story. I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
